Psychotherapy, Let the healing begin
by Shoujo Bat
Summary: Okay, well the YYH gang goes the a clinic to get at least some of their issues worked out. Okay the couples are KeikoYusuke, YukinaKurama, Kuwabarano one, and HieiBotan. Comeplete, editing chapters
1. Keiko's Treatment

**Psychotherapy- Let the healing begin**

Okay, well the YYH gang goes the a clinic to get at least some of their issues worked out. Okay the couples are Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kurama, Kuwabara/no one, and Hiei/Botan. SO first up is... er... Keiko!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Keiko's Treatment**

Keiko was inside a blue room with a big red chair next to her. On the wall were different degrees of doctors of the mind. Kieko was laying on a long red chair like thing, and she guessed she was in a therapist's office. In the big red chair not facing her, turned a young woman, she was wearing a white jacket and had Dr. Kiykou on her shirt.

"Hello, Dr. Kiykou. If you don't mind telling me, why am I here?" Keiko asked, looking around the office, she knew she didn't have that many problems, at least she thought so.

"Well, a nice old lady named Genkai said you and your friends had some things to work out and I'm here to help you first today. Now, first off we're going to do a little word association, okay." Kieko nodded her head and sat up to see Dr. Kiykou.

"Okay, now, Genkai made a list of words to ask you, so I'll use these. Kurama."

"Know it all fox." Dr. Kiykou stared for a moment then wrote down the answer she gave, then looked back at her notepad/ notebook.

"Okay, well then, Hiei."

"Anti-social, asshole."

"Botan"

"Hiei." Keiko covered her mouth really fast, she saw that Dr. Kiykou looked shocked so waited to have to answer why. _Me and my big mouth._

"Why did you say 'Hiei' for, what I understand to be, your best friend, Botan?" Keiko sighed, and looked down at the ground.

"I think she likes Hiei, but I'm not sure and that's what popped up into my mind."

"Hmm, well then, Kuwabara."

"Stupid, ass who needs to get a life." Keiko had said it really fast, the doctor looked surprised at her speed.

"Last one, Yusuke..." _Perverted, handsome, not too smart, cute, awesome, great, wonderful,_

"...naked." _eh... _She blushed then mumbled an answer to the doctor.

"What was that?" Dr. Kiykou asked her, Keiko blushed again and said,

"Hot." The woman wrote it down, then she turned around and got some papers, with blots of ink in different colors, _oh joy._

"Now Keiko, when I show you a paper, tell me what it reminds you of, then why." Dr. Kiykou said, slowly, then took one of the top of the stack. It was black with brown and green on it.

"Yusuke, because his hair is black, his eyes are brown, and his cloths are green." Keiko said, smiling a 80 watt smile, only Botan could do a 100 watt.

"Okay then, well I guess that is a good reason." The Dr. Kiykou held up a red paper with sea green on it.

"Yukina and Kurama, and I don't want to give anymore reasons, sorry, but it's not me."

Then Dr. Kiykou said it was okay, then held up a black paper with pink, red, and blue dots.

"Hiei and Botan! They look so cute together, plus black and pink match!" Keiko yelled, then Dr. Kiykou took the last paper out.

"This is it for today Keiko, okay here is the last one." She held up a paper that was white, it had long lines of sea green with red dots, blue with pink dots, black with a little white and red dots, black with a little green and brown dots, brown with a little blue, and red with green dots.

"It's me and my friends! How did you do that? Tell me bitch!" Keiko started shaking Dr. Kiykou then was carried off by some men to her er... house... I think that's where they dropped her. Anyway Dr. Kiykou sat down, again and sighed as she pushed a button to call in person number two.

"See you soon Ms. Keiko, oy, send in um... Hiei Jaganshi please, Mrs. Kagome." Dr. Kiykou left so another doctor could take the next guy, Dr. Kiykou sighed and removed her mask, to show, Genkai!

"Man, that girl got problems, I hope Koenma doesn't get killed by Hiei." The she put her mask back on and left the room, while Hiei was getting er... dragged into the office as they had to drug him to get him here. The men strapped him down to the seat and left as another doctor, a man, came in.

* * *

Okay, I'm fixing up the mis-spellings. So, I also changed the doctor names, and may add or take out some things, so check it out when you get the chance.


	2. Hiei's Analysis

**Psychotherapy- Let the healing begin**

Okay, well the YYH gang goes the a clinic to get at least some of their issues worked out. Okay the couples are Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kurama, Kuwabara/no one, and Hiei/Botan. So next is Hiei Jaganshi!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

Jagan Eye Thoughts

**Hiei's Analysis**

Hiei woke up in the same blue room Keiko was in earlier, he was strapped down to a long red chair thing and next to him was a big red chair, facing the wall. Hiei took a moment to look around then got angry as he tried to break the straps.

"That will not work, Mr. Jaganshi." Said a deep voice as a man with a blue jacket on, with a nametag that had Dr. Sesshoumaru, also called Fluffy, on it. Hiei looked mad that a human told him off.

"Why not?" Hiei growled into the poor man's face, though Dr. Sesshoumaru didn't look fazed at all. He simply pushed a button and shocked Hiei with a 'small' electrical prick. Hiei was quiet and waited.

"The old lady, Genkai, made it. Now, she also said you and your friends have some, problems to work out. So now it's your turn. Sit back and relax, or else." Dr. Sesshoumaru said with a stern face. Hiei's eyes and face were red with anger, but he did as he was told, that shock had hurt him.

"Fine, baka human. What is it your going to do." Hiei was mad, he was plotting to get everyone who crossed his path, that doctor would be number two, after Kuwabara. His Jagan eye had some goods ideas too, Kill him, make him pay, we could make it look like an accident. Hiei thought about it, then shook the thought, Koenma would send him to Rekai Jail.

"I'm not a damn human, I'm a demon, but I have to pay for my lands now, and I needed the money. So do not call This Sesshoumaru a human. Okay, well, I'm going to do a mind analysis on you, so just lay back and let me do my job, fire demon." Dr. Sesshoumaru could already tell Hiei would be hard to control. He took out a coin and tied it to a string, then he moved it back and forth.

"Watch the pretty coin, you will do as you are told, nothing less, nothing more." Hiei shrugged it off, but did what he said no the less. To their amazement Hiei's eyes dropped and he began mumbling things. The doctor took out his notepad/notebook and got ready to write.

"Now Hiei, tell me, who are your friends?" Hiei was nodding his head, because he was asleep and then said his answer, well more of a question then an answer.

"My best friend, or all of them?" Hiei sounded like a small kid, or a chibi. The doctor wrote down his change in voice and then said to the now basically drugged Hiei,

"Your best friend first, then the others."

"Kurama, detective, baka onna, detective's onna, Yukina, baka's sister, old hag," The doctor wrote this down, then asked another question, to the still asleep Hiei.

"Now, who is on your hit list?" Dr. Sesshoumaru was confused as to why Genkai would ask something like that.

"In order, Kuwabaka, you, old hag, Eikichi, Puu, Koenma, Koenma's blue ogre, Juri, Koto, Touya, Jin..."Hiei listed random demons and then stopped at number 66. Dr. Sesshoumaru's color drained, then he wrote down the names than asked Hiei another question.

"You have more then me, no fair. Now, what is your real name?" Genkai thought Hiei had a less evil name, or maybe more evil, anyway she thought Hiei was not his real name.

"I. Etta Hamburger." Dr. Fluffy tried to hold in a laugh, his normally stoic face was now red from holding in laughter. This was the first time in his life Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh.

"Who do you wish to be your mate?" Dr. Sesshoumaru was curious, Dr. Kiykou said Keiko said Hiei and Botan liked each other, so he would have to see.

"Baka Onna, Botan. She is pretty, and smart, and cute, and caring, and care free, and wonderful, and strong." Hiei continues to ramble on and on until Dr. Sesshoumaru said he had only one more question to Hiei, then they would move on.

"Okay, Hiei, now, what would you do if Kurama and Yukina dated?" Hiei made a small smile on his lips, then he said in a sweet voice,

"It would make me very happy, she's like a little sister to me, and he's much better than that stupid Kuwabaka." Hiei said, Dr. Sesshoumaru wrote it down, then well, slapped Hiei to wake him up.

"You don't have to many problems, yet. Now Hiei, I'll hook you up to a lie detector and you have to answer my questions. If you lie you get shocked." Hiei just nodded.

"Now, why do you want to kill Kuwabara?" Hiei took a deep breath, ready to list reasons.

"He's stupid, annoying, likes my sister like figure, is an oaf, does the most idiotic things, has stupid hair, calls me shorty, calls me shrimp, has no coordination, was made a fool of because a guy took his pet CAT..." Hiei was about to continue, but the doctor stopped him.

"Okay, now, pretend you have um... 5 kids, who's the mom?" Dr. Sesshoumaru was a little on the nosy side, in case you didn't know.

"Botan Jaganshi." Then Hiei looked shocked, then covered his mouth, then looked like he would kill Dr. Sesshoumaru. who thought of something else to ask him.

"Now, how would you torment, Koenma?" Yet again he wanted to know why Genkai wrote this stuff, he sighed to himself and waited for Hiei to answer, he looked to him and saw he had an evil smirk on his face.

"Okay, fist I would slowly peel the skin of a already dead human, then chop off the arms and legs one at a time, then use the blood and fill up a bathtub, then take the blood and use it to paint evil words on the walls of Koenma's bedroom and work office. Then I would make it so the words would glow at night. Then I would-" Hiei was cut off by Dr. Sesshoumaru yelling for the men who took Keiko to take him away.

"Oh god! Hiei you have the worst problems I have ever seen!" Then after the doors were closed, Dr. Sesshoumaru removed a mask to show Koenma. He took a look at were Hiei was, he told the men to take him to Yusuke's house, along with Keiko. Koenma put the mask back one and pushed the button call in number 3.

"Mrs. Sango, please send in Botan." Then as Koenma was walking out, another person came in. She or he wasn't Botan or Dr. Kiykou, but they had on another jacket, but the color was unknown. Then Botan was dragged in, she was drugged because she talked to much. She was laid on the chair thing and the doctor was waiting for her to wake up.

Okay, so how was that, thank you my reviewers, okay, so anyway, hope I fix all the problems. I'll only fix about two chapters a day though.


	3. Botan's Remedy

**Psychotherapy- Let the healing begin**

Okay, well the YYH gang goes the a clinic to get at least some of their issues worked out. Okay the couples are Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kurama, Kuwabara/no one, and Hiei/Botan. So next is Botan, with our Doctor, Priestess Rin.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Botan's Remedy **

Botan woke up feeling a pounding headache, she looked around and found out she was inside a blue room. Then she looked at the top of her and almost had a heart attack.

"AHHHH!" Botan and the doctor yelled at the same time. Then the doctor and Botan stopped and Botan took a look at her. She had green eyes and a white jacket. SHe had brown hair and was short, like Hiei, only about 4ft 10. She looked young, most likely just abeginner.

"Hello, I think I'm in a clinic, but why, and what's your name?" Asked Botan as she got her headache under control, then looked in at what she was sitting in, the same red chair that Keiko and Hiei were in.

"My name is Dr. Rin, but you can call me Priestess Rin. I am a beginner, I'm only 14, but don't worry. The old lady Genkai told me you and your friends had problems, so I'm here to help." Said the short girl with a bright smile, Botan calmed down and waited for the remedy.

"Okay, first I'll say a name from Genkai's list and you tell me the first word that comes to mind." Botan just nodded and got ready to answer questions that wouldn't make a difference in anything.

"Yusuke."

"Pervert."

"Kuwabara."

"Red pinky string of love." Botan looked at the doctor who sweatdropped at the answer, then wrote it down in a bright green notebook with Rin in red letters.

"Yukina."

"Innocent."

"Kurama."

"Yukina." Dr. Rin just stared at her, while Botan thought it was nothing wrong, then relized she said Yukina.

"They make a good couple." The doctor 'ohh' and wrote it down in her bright green notebook, which could cover her up if she was smaller, sorry Rin, I'll stop with the jokes now.

"Rekai."

"Koenma." Rin raised an eyebrown and saw the er... dazed look Botan had on her face, Dr. Rin poked Botan with a long yellow finger nail in the shoulder.

"Sorry, I was thinking of Koenma and Ayame's wedding, well then it was Kurama and Yukina's then Keiko's and Yusuke's." Priestess Rinjust wrote it down and said they would come back to words later.

"Okay, now what?" She was getting more hyper from not doing anything for a while, that's one reason why she was death, someone was almost always dieing.

"Now, I'll show you a picture in black ink, and you tell me what you see." Now, unlike Kieko's, Botan's would be real pictures, not just blots and dots on paper. Botan nodded and Dr. Rin held up a picture that most would see as a buff guy.

"Youko." She said simply, though Dr. Rin had no clue who Youko was, she was sure Genkai would know, some how. She held up a paper with most would see as a dragon, or something evil.

"Dragon Of The Darkness Flame." Botan said as if it was the most normal thing in the world, well for someone not involed in Makai. Dr. Rin though, looked alittle afraid, but kept going on. She got out a picture that most would think of as a wedding.

"Kurama and Yukina's wedding, because Keiko would never have enough moeny because Yusuke wouldn't do any other job but the one from Koenma." Then Botan took a breath and waited for the next one.

"Okay, now, last one of these." Dr. Rin held up a paper with a small boy and a girl next to each other.

"Me and Hiei!" Then she had another dazed look on her face. The doctor mumbled a chant and looked into her mind to see what had her so dazed this time, well dazed and flushed.

**Inside Botan's Mind**

There was a nice little clearing, it had pretty flowers and peonys all around. It had a single willow tree over two people who sat in the middle, along with them were tons of birds and fireflies. The two people in the middle was a short teen, he had tri-colored hair and a white bandana, with ruby red eyes. The girl had sky blue hair and big pink eyes, her hair was loose and down to her butt, his hair was long and stick up.

"Oh, Hiei. I've waited so long for this. How did you find this place, it's so pretty." Botan looked in awe, while Hiei took her hands and pulled her face close o his. Botan's eyes got big as Hiei kissed her softly on the lips, she soon closed her eyes and had her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Dr. Rin had had too much, and hit Botan, causing her to wake up.

"Sorry, I have a thing for Hiei." Dr. Rin wrote down the whole thing and said they had only time for one more thing. Dr. Rin was getting ready to say her last word for the day.

"We are almost done." _Yes I'm almost, home free, gone out of this hell hole._

"Hiei..." _One more word, almost done, I'll be gone form here. I'm almost done, I'm..._

"...Naked" _...screwed._ Botan blushed then said her answer and left without a trace, over to Yusuke's to wait for her friends. Botan could not think right, she had just said an awful answer.

"Hmmm... well let's see who's next. Okay, Mes. Giggles, please send in Kurama Minamono." Then she walked out and another doctor came and waited for the red head.

* * *

Okay, well here are my thank yous, Priestess Rin foxygirlchan HakushoRurouni silver-kyubi


	4. Kurama’s Rehabilitation

Psychotherapy- Let the healing begin

Okay, well the YYH gang goes the a clinic to get at least some of their issues worked out. Okay the couples are Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kurama, Kuwabara/no one, and Hiei/Botan. So next is Kurama, but he'll have a odd doctor.

"Speech"

Thoughts

* * *

**Kurama's Rehabilitation **

Kurama walked into a room and sat down in the long red chair. He saw it was a blue room with a big red chair next to him. Inside the chair was a male doctor, that looked a little too familiar to Kurama.

"Hello, sir. Why am I here and what is your name?" Kurama asked, though he had a bad feeling it was someone he really didn't want to see.

"My name is Dr. Aaukrs. You're here because the old lady Genkai said you and your friends have some problems to work out." Kurama looked shocked, surely he didn't have that many problems.

"Bull Shit!" He yelled, and then Dr. Aaukrs took out a red notebook and wrote down the outburst.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shocked, that's all. Now what are we going to do first?" Kurama wanted to at least try and get on his good side, and seem normal.

"Okay, for the whole time, I'll have you act out your past life, okay?" Kurama once again just nodded and waited as Dr. Aaukrs got out The Coin.

"Watch the pretty coin, you will do as you are told, only this and nothing more." Then Kurama's eyelids drooped and he did a light, okay, loud snore.

"Okay, now your name, what is it?" Dr. Aaukrs got ready to write, but was surprised at the boy's answer.

"Youko Kurama." Kurama said in Youko's deep and sexy voice.(A/N: I couldn't help it) Then Kurama's hair turned a silver color his eyes opened enough to see the gold, and fuzzy ears came up on top of his head. And where was Dr. Aaukrs? Writing everything down and taking pictures, some doctor.

"Okay, now, who are your friends?" Dr. Aaukrs was waiting, he would make a lot of money this way, with all the freaking people coming in.

"Kuronue. That's it." His voice was cracking slightly, a lot, some, then none. The doctor wrote it all down and wanted to go deeper, into this Youko's past life.

"Now, before Youko, what is your name?" He got ready for anything, camera ready, pencil in hand, notebook opened.

"Travis Keysor, I'm 16, have a rat-tail, dirty blond hair and ice blue eyes, and a skater. My friends are Devin, Anthony, and Charily. I'm short for my age, but I can still kick ass." Then Kurama's hair got shorter, with a rat-tail in back, his eyes turned a pure icy blue and he shrunk about two or three feet shorter. He hair turned a dirty blond, almost brown color.

"Okay, well, now then, how about we ask you some questions and then we'll be done!" After of course writing down and taking pictures of everything. Dr. Aaukrs hit Kurama making his hair turn red in an instance, he body growing and his eyes back to green.

"Now, how do you feel about the following people, Genkai made a list for you. First off is, Yusuke."

"Friendly pervert who likes Keiko, but won't say anything." Kurama's answer was fine with the doctor too.

"Hiei."

"My best friend, plus he likes Botan." About 50 miles away at Yusuke's house, both Hiei and Botan sneezed. Then inside Kurama's mind he heard, 'FOOOOXXXX!' from our favorite fire demon. Kurama did a nervous laugh and did the next person.

"Okay, now, Yukina."

"Sweet, innocent, kind, attractive, nice, and she's going to be my girlfriend one day." Then Kurama did a smirk and took out a better version of Kuwabara's Pink Headband Of Love. Dr. Aaukrs looked ready to cry, then he told Kurama this was the last word.

"Karasu." Dr. Aaukrs wondered why this was here, but never the less said it, sometimes that old hag was too much.

"Sissy, fag, ninny, crow." Then Kurama waited while the doctor called in the men to take Kurama to Yusuke's house. When Kurama left Dr. Aaukrs broke into tears.

"He called me a, a, sissy, fag, ninny, crow!" Then Dr. Aaukrs took off his mask to reveal, Karasu, who had puffy red eyes. Then he walked over to the desk and called on number 4.

"Mr. Fluffy, send in Kuzuma Kuwabara." Karasu got a mad repsons.

"I said don't call me Fluffy! My name is Sesshomaru! And Kuzuma Kuwabara is lost, I'll send in Yukina though." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth, then Karasu left still crying over being called a sissy, fag, ninny, crow.

* * *

Okay, well, how was that? Okay, anyway I don't own anything and in case you didn't know, all the chapter names are synonyms of Therapy. 


	5. Yukina’s Fixation

Psychotherapy- Let the healing begin

Okay, well the YYH gang goes the a clinic to get at least some of their issues worked out. Okay the couples are Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kurama, Kuwabara/no one, and Hiei/Botan. Next up is Yukina, then Yusuke, and lastly Kuwabara, so that's means there are only about 4 more chapters. BTW- Yukina won't have any problems, she'll just be obsessed over Kurama, and she'll be really OOC.

"Speech"

Thoughts

* * *

**Yukina's Fixation**

Yukina shyly walked into the blue room, she sat down on the long red chair and waited for what ever was to come. Then in ran a short woman with unnatural breast and blond hair. She slowed down and pulled out a blow up bright pink chair. She blew it up and sat down by Yukina.

"You shouldn't get a dye job, at least, not for sea green hair." Now Yukina was a clam girl, but that had pissed her off, how dare some girl tell her about unnatural things.

"Okay, bitch, listen to me. I don't dye my hair, this is natural, unlike those melons on your chest." Yukina growled out, pointing to the doctor's chest.

"Well, fine. Anyway I'm your doctor, Genkai said you and your friends have problems to work our. My name is Dr. Ashley." Dr. Ashley sneered to the younger girl. Yukina waited for her to finish her job and get the hell out of there.

"Okay, tell me the first thing to come to mind when I say a word. Boy."

"Kurama."

"Boyfriend."

"Kurama."

"Rose."

"Kurama." Dr. Ashley twitched a little, everything could not remind her of this guy, named Kurama.

"Why?" She asked, still twitching as she was writing down the answers Yukina gave.

"Because, er… he has red hair like roses?" Yukina said it more like a question, she knew mortals should not know of Rekai and Makai, and that stuff.

"Ohh okay. Now, red-head." Ashley thought it would be something like her best friend's name.

"Kurama. I just said his hair was red like roses." Yukina had to get home and fix Genkai her tea and such.

"Fine. Husband."

"Kurama. Oh, he's outside!" Yukina walked to the window and opened it, she called out his name, "Kurama-kun! Come here please! If your not busy!"

"Not at all Yukina-chan! I'm coming now!" Then Kurama came across the street and came up to Yukina's patient room.

"Dr. Ashley, this is Kurama-kun." Yukina said, as she pointed to Kurama how came in and sat down next to Yukina.

"Hello Yukina-chan, Dr. Ashley." Dr. Ashley just stared, then she flipped her hair over her shoulders and batted her lashes.

"Why, hello, Kurama, the cutie." Dr. Ashley said, trying to sound sexy, making Yukina's blood boil. It was so much that her aura started to get black, her eyes deep red, and Kurama sensed her power.

"Okay, well I'm here to be with one of my best friends, Dr. Ashley." Kurama was getting worried at Yukina, who was more like Hiei than they knew.

"Please Kurama, call me Heather." Then Heather, flipped her hair, as Kurama did a nervous laugh. If you were close, you could see Yukina's hair raising in anger, a glare on her face.

"Okay, Heather. Anyway, you can finish with Yukina now." Heather just giggled at him and turned to see Yukina standing up.

"Um… Kurama can you come here please?" Heather asked Kurama doing a sad excuse of a puppy dog face.

"Okay, I guess." Kurama walked over to Dr. Ashley as Yukina was getting madder and more pissed off. Then Heather pulled Kurama close and kissed him.

"OH HELL TO THE NZISS NO!" Yukina then jumped and pulled Kurama back, punching the shit out of Dr. Ashley. Then Heather flipped Yukina over causing Yukina's kimono to rip some, but she didn't care. Yukina then kicked Heather off of her, into the wall. The Heather passed out for a minute, just long enough for Yukina to run over and pull her up by the hair.

"No you listen to me bitch, you need to step off of my man. Next time I won't spear you." With that Yukina, using the hair in her hand, threw Heather to the other wall and left out, Kurama following her. Dr. Ashley made it to the desk and called for the next guy.

"Luann, bring in Yusuke Urameshi." Then Dr. Ashley left, and another doctor came in, waiting for Yusuke.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry Yukina was so OOC, but wouldn't you beat the shit out of someone stealing your man. Please review 


	6. Yusuke Is Infuriated

**Psychotherapy- Let the healing begin **

Okay, well the YYH gang goes the a clinic to get at least some of their issues worked out. Okay the couples are Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kurama, Kuwabara/no one, and Hiei/Botan. Next up is Yukina, then Yusuke, and lastly Kuwabara, so that's means there are only about 4 more chapters. BTW- Yukina won't have any problems, she'll just be obsessed over Kurama, and she'll be really OOC.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Yusuke Is Infuriated**

Yusuke's doctor was about to leave the room when Yusuke finally came inside. He was at the arcade when Keiko's voice came out from nowhere, 'You better get to your therapy class!'

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I'm late, Mr.?" Yusuke said, and asked, as he took a seat on the long red chair. The doctor looked mad, but just answered his question.

"Mr. DeClue. The old woman Genkai said you and your friends had problems to work out." Then the black haired teen, sat down in the big red chair and got out a notebook that said 'Anthony' on it.

"Okay, first off, what is the name of your girlfriend or wife?" Dr. DeClue said, in an annoying voice, getting rid of the black jacket he had on.

"Keiko. Opps, you tell the old hag that, and I'll kill you!" Yusuke said in a deadly whisper, a glare on his face.

"I won't, anyway, what is the name of your friends? Providing you had any." This guy had no right to pry into Yusuke's business.

"Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Genkai." Yusuke answered, he added Genkai to be nice, she did make a good a sparing partner.

"Okay, well, how good does this, I assume, whore, Keiko, kiss?" Yusuke had a pretty short fuse, but when you talk about any of his friends, you pay.

"Where the fuck to you get off bastard! Saying my girlfriend and best friend is a whore! You better skip to a better question before I send the RT gang to get you." Yusuke said, he was mad, but couldn't do anything right now, there were too many witnesses.

"Okay, well, what about, the problems your drug addicted mom have?" Dr. DeClue asked, then he got nervous as a dark aura surrounded Yusuke and the room.

"Care to repeat that? I thought I heard you say something bad about my mother." Yusuke said, but it was like that dark anime background and then he came up, fire all around him.

"I said, how is your home?" Dr. DeClue said, a nervous laugh at the end, then he looked and saw he hadn't written a thing.

"The usual, beer bottles on the ground, cigarettes on the floor, packs unused hidden for emergences." Then Dr. DeClue just wrote it down, seeing he had nothing left on Genkai's list, decided to press his luck.

"So, punk, how do you get your slop for food?" DeClue had crossed the line, that Yusuke had, which was already pretty thin.

"Okay, I'm part of the N.Y.P.D.! You know what that means?" Yusuke said, he had never been to New York, but it made his joke funny.

"No, punk!" DeClue spat in Yusuke's face. Yusuke went and pinned DeClue to a wall, and in a loud voice said,

"It means, I will Nock Your Punk-ass Down!" Then Yusuke punched DeClue in the stomach and walked out whistling, the same song his did in the first episode after he beat up Kuwabara. (1)

"Hope Kieko won't be mad, oh wait a minute." Yusuke went to the desk and called to the clerk.

"Lady Kiykou, said in Kuzuma Kuwabara." With that Yusuke dragged out DeClue for the next doctor and left to his house.

Okay, how was that.

(1) I did that once, I beat up some kid, and while people were just watching me, because I'm suppose to be weak, I started whistling that song.

Um, okay a Haiku for Botan/Hiei

Botan and Hiei

Would be a cute couple if

Hiei would just talk

Review!

**  
**


	7. Kuwabara The Unintelligent, Duh

**Psychotherapy- Let the healing begin **

Okay, well the YYH gang goes the a clinic to get at least some of their issues worked out. Okay the couples are Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kurama, Kuwabara/no one, and Hiei/Botan. Last up, Kuwabara, if he can find the place.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Kuwabara The Unintelligent, Duh**

Kuwabara came into the blue room, four hours late. He was lost for a good while, because he got high, because he got high, because he got high. Not really, he just forgot to wake-up. He saw a very friendly looking doctor at a big red chair, so he sat down on the long red chair.

"Okay, well first off I'm a brain doctor, Genkai told me to help you with your problems. My name is Dr. Bam." The nice female doctor said.

"Now, what is your name?" Boy, was she in for a long talk from the oaf.

"I am Kuzuma Kuwabara, Warrior Of Love! I can also see the great Red Pinky Strings Of Love!" Then out of nowhere he took out The Pink Headband Of Love. The doctor just sweat dropped.

"Okay, well than, now you're going to talk to my little helper Mrs. Hat." Then Dr. Bam took out a little puppet with a long hat that covered the face. Then she put it on her hand, and got ready to make that little voice.

"Hi, Kuzuma, I'm Mrs. Hat. Now, what happens when you go home from school?" Asked, the puppet. Then Kuwabara got teary eyed, and took a breath to start,

"First, Shizuru-neechan, goes and tells me I'm stupid and hits me. It's not fair, she got the better spirit awareness. I'm suppose to be better!" Then he counted his fingers for no reason, causing Dr. Bam, to twitch.

"Okay, well now, anything else?" The Dr. said.

"I am a scared of my big sister, she has big knives. And she used to cut, I have no clue what it means, but that's what she called it. Then Hiei no baka, is trying to my dear Yukina-Chan away from me!" Then Kuwabara started crying. Then Hiei cut open the door to talk to Kuwabaka.

"Yukina is the fox's mate! Your so stupid!" With that Hiei jumped through the door, and Kuwabara cried harder.

"No-o-o! Yukina, my dear Yukina. WHY!" Then Kuwabara took the puppet and held it to himself, for a long time.

"Okay, now please tell me, who are your friends?" Dr. Bam asked, getting Mrs. Hat back, talking for it.

"I don't know." Was Kuwabara's reply, and I hate typing his name, it's so long, sorry, I'm not making sense.

"Please, Kuwa-kun, tell me who are your friends?" Dr. Bam, who was always clam, was getting annoyed, surly he was not that stupid.

"I don't know." He said again, that was getting on Dr. Bam's nerves, she was getting really mad, and there was no telling what she would do.

"If you care about Mrs. Hat at all, you will tell me WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS?" She yelled this time, getting mad, she had a thinning patience with the stupid.

"I don't know." He said again, he was bored. Then it happened, Dr. Bam snapped and it was not pretty.

"That is IT! I have tried, but Kami-sama, it can not be done! You have no brain, no nothing! I can't believe your friends put up with this! I pity them greatly! Hey, tell me, what is it like being so brainless, you don't have a care in the world?" Then Dr. Bam, started laughing like an insane person. She called the intercom person,

"Hey, ha ha, Lassie Gir! Bring in the MIW! Ha, ha, ha," Then she got out a comb and mirror and started saying while combing her hair, "I'm a pretty girl, I'm a pretty girl, I'm a pretty girl." Then she giggled madly and Kuwabara just left, slowly at first, then when he got outside, he ran, hearing Dr. Bam laughing, and some men take her away in a cozy little jacket.

"If she was cold, she could have said something. But whatever, he nice men gave her a cozy white jacket." Then Kuwabara ran off to Yusuke's house, to meet up with the others.

Okay a Haiku for Yukina/Kurama, trying to make one for Yusuke/Keiko. MIW, stands for Men In White. And this fic is for to my reviewers, and my best friend, Nakiya. And, um… if you watch Inuyasha, I have a little parody for you, after the Haiku. And sorry for shortness.

The ice and plant pair

Are Yukina and Youko

Who are cute demons

Okay, now if you have seen Inuyasha, and heard Jimmy Fallon's Idiot Boyfriend, then at the end when he says,

Let me hear you say uh, uh!  
Let me hear you say uh, uh, uh!  
Let me hear you say uh, uh!  
Let me hear you say Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh oh yeah!  
Let me hear you say Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh oh yeah!

Well, if Inuyasha sung it, and Kagome heard him, I think this is what the ending would be, if I was in charge at least,

Now you'll hear me say sit, sit!  
Now you'll hear me sit, sit, sit!  
Now you'll hear me sit, sit!  
Now you'll hear me Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari oh yeah!  
Now you'll hear me Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari oh yeah!

**  
**


	8. Vengeance Is In Order

**Psychotherapy- Let the healing begin **

Okay, well the YYH gang goes the a clinic to get at least some of their issues worked out. Okay the couples are Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kurama, Kuwabara/no one, and Hiei/Botan.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Vengeance Is In Order **

Kuwabara had made it to Yusuke's house, after a good while running through allies. He barged in to see everyone sitting down watching TV.

"Hey guys, do you guys have any ideal why we had to go to the mind doctor's place?" Kuwabara asked as he took a seat by the wall. Yukina was about to answer when she asked a question, that would change everything they knew,

"And, Genkai-sama, she never came back for her tea." The others started to think some more about the missing people, then Botan said something that would make them piece it together.

"Koenma, hasn't been in. Him and Genkai left at the same time. When we started going to the therapist office. THEY WERE IN ON IT!" Botan said, she was very smart, not ditzy, like _some_ people say.

"That son of a-!" Yusuke started, only to be hit in the head with a metal baseball bat, a hand, and a shard of ice.

"Okay, I believe vengeance is in order. We need to get them back at their own game. Okay, some of us will be the doctors, but all of us are needed to get them to Kurama's house. It looks more like an office. Now, let's go, I can feel Genkai at her temple." Hiei had more then likely done this before.

"Okay, well, let's go!" Botan said, then with that they all walked, or well snuck, to Genkai's temple. Then as they got to the room she was in, they were about to send Hiei in to knock her out when Kuwabara did the most idiotic thing ever. He, in his loud vice started yelling,

"LOOK AT ME! I'M PEEING ON THE TREE, I'M PEEING ON THE TREE!" Kuwabara yelled, really loud. Then he got angry glares from everyone, including Yukina. Even though he really wasn't peeing on the tree, like there are any there.

"You fucking dumbass! **SLAP** You damn bastard, how could you. **PUNCH** Okay, jump the stairs!" Then Botan, who was smacking Kuwabara, lead the others to the stairs and started jumping down like ten at a time. The others followed, then they saw Genkai coming out, yelling,

"You damn teens!" then she went back inside, as the gang rounded the corner, there was going to be hell to pay, for Kuwabara.

"You fucking dumbass! You're a damn retard, who the hell yells 'I'm peeing on the tree!'? Huh?" Yelled Keiko, the guys were shocked she cussed, the girls didn't really care. Then, Yukina and Botan came in close, and at the same time said,

"You will pay, you damn bastard!" Then Botan summoned her oar, and her metal baseball bat, Yukina made a nice fog to hide the body and some ice shards. Keiko got out her deadly frying pan, from ChiChi of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. They beat the shit out of Kuwabara and then the guys dragged his body back to the house.

"As I said before, vengeance is on order, but Kuwabaka must stay here." Hiei said, pointing to said baka who was still knocked out. The others agreed, and got ready for some plans.

"Remember, Genkai, Shizuru, and lastly Koenma. They will pay for making a fool of This Hiei." Then Botan tapped his shoulder,

"Um… the only person who can say that is Lord Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha. Wrong show." Then Botan did a little giggle as Hiei's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Anyway, no one makes a fool of _This_ Hiei." Hiei said again, stretching the 'The' and casting a smile at Botan. Then he saw that he made Botan blush with his smile, then said to himself, "Such is the might of This Hiei." That made Kurama start laughing, with is demonic hearing and all.

Then the they went over their plans to get the betrayers. What will happen? Well, that's going to be in the squeal which was, **Psychotherapy- Payback's A Bitch, **but it will be titled as **Psychotherapy- Let the Retribution Begin**, it's only going to be called that because I don't want it deleted for using a cuss word for the title. I don't think I can.

A haiku for Keiko/Yusuke.

Keiko and Yusuke

Are together and funny

Because she slaps him

Look out for the squeal, but it may take a while, damn school reports. Okay, now it's time to thank all my reviewers so far,

Chapter 1-

Priestess Rin

silver-kyubi

HakushoRurouni

Chapter 2-

foxygirlchan  
Animeluv09

Priestess Rin

silver-kyubi

HakushoRurouni

Chapter 3-

fire-demon-goddess

Kato Shingetsu

foxygirlchan  
Animeluv09

Priestess Rin

silver-kyubi

HakushoRurouni

Chapter 4-

foxygirlchan  
Animeluv09

Priestess Rin

silver-kyubi

HakushoRurouni

Chapter 5-

Tiffany

Priestess Rin

silver-kyubi

HakushoRurouni

foxygirlchan

Chapter 6-

foxygirlchan  
Animeluv09

Priestess Rin

silver-kyubi

HakushoRurouni

Chapter 7-

silver-kyubi

HakushoRurouni

foxygirlchan


End file.
